Sleepless Beauty
by WigglyJello
Summary: It’s obvious Shuichi loves Yuki but the path of love never did run smoothly. The strain on his life has finally taken it’s toll on Shuichi. As a result of all this, Shuichi has a series of bizarre and seemingly disturbing dreams. Much to the amusement
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Konichiwa minna-san. My first ever Gravitation story. The characters may seem a little OC but please bare with me for the moment. By the way, the title has nothing to do with the song Sleepless Beauty, I just thought it was fitting for the story. There really shouldn't be spoilers in this story seeing as how I'm only two volumes into the manga. If there are any I'm sorry. If you like it R/R and if you don't like it.. than R/R anyways I love feed back, criticism, whatever ..so just sit back and enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Gravitation or Pocky. --;;  
  
Summary: It's obvious Shuichi loves Yuki but the path of love never did run smoothly. The strain on his life has finally taken it's toll on Shuichi. As a result of all this, Shuichi has a series of bizarre and seemingly disturbing dreams. Much to the amusement of Yuki, who hears midmorning screams and comforts his little brat.

**Sleepless Beauty**

**Prologue **

Oh god was he ever tired.  
  
The seconds were going by at a snail's pace.  
  
To say this wasn't his day, was a huge understatement. Walking home from the bus stop, Shuichi Shindou made a mental list of everything that had gone wrong today.  
  
**1. Woke up late and missed breakfast.**  
  
"_Yuki!! You broke my alarm clock! Couldn't you have at least woken me up when you broke it?!"  
  
"You were right there beside me, not my fault you couldn't hear it."  
  
"Do you know how much shit I'm in? Where did you put my clothes?"  
  
The vocalist quickly rummaged around the spacious room, looking for something clean to wear.  
  
"Damn, I forgot to do the laundry yesterday. I'm taking your clothes Yuki!"  
  
Yuki's clothes are about two sizes bigger than mine. Do I have to mention that we both wear our clothes loose?  
  
"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I was up till three last night and you wouldn't stop begging."  
  
"ME?! You made me wake up! And than you started to do that tickli- ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!"  
  
But the novelist had already fallen back to sleep, snuggled in the heavy covers. -At work-   
  
"SHINDOU! YOUR LATE!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Yuki br-"  
  
"Enough! I don't want to hear your damn excuses. Get your butt into the recording studio before I go medieval on your ass!"  
_  
**2. My stomach wouldn't stop growling through practice.**  
  
_"Stop! Stop! Where's that noise coming from?"  
  
"Has the equipment started malfunctioning again?"  
  
"No, can't be. I checked every last piece only two days ago."  
  
"Oh I wouldn't worry about it," Hiro said happily. "It's not the equipment."  
  
"So what do you think it is?"  
  
Hiro nodded toward my direction.  
  
They stared at me disbelievingly and right on cue, my stomach started moaning hungrily.  
  
We had to stop and take a lunch break because the noises disrupted the music. It wasn't that loud honestly.  
  
"At least, I can get something into my syste- HIRO!!! That's my bento!" (1)  
  
"Delicious," he replied, helping himself to the last of it.  
_  
**3. I had to go out and buy a new lunch. On the way I met some over enthusiastic fan girls. Not mine, Yuki's.**  
  
_As I emerged from the fried noodle stand I was confronted. It wouldn't have been such a scene, except for the fact that a guy was being attacked by three girls, in skirts no less.  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
"Do you know who that is?"  
  
"Yuki's lover!" they chanted happily.  
  
"I'm prettier than her," one of them grumbled miserablely.  
  
"It's a boy."  
  
"Oh...... Really?"  
  
"Afraid so."  
  
"No.. seriously?"  
  
Nod.  
  
"You think he dyes his hair?"  
  
"Hey, if Yuki likes it, I'm game."  
  
Needless to say, my walking speed had sped up considerably.  
  
"Oi, you! STOP!!!"  
  
The power walking had now turned into a brisk jog.  
  
"STOP! STOP! STOP!"  
  
'Don't let them catch up. For the love of God, do not let the-'  
  
THUMP!  
  
"Wow, his shoulders are sexy."  
  
"HEY!" I screamed in protest.  
  
Giggle "My hands just pinched the ass that Yuki-sama pinches."  
  
"Oh his hair is so soft."  
  
I was trying to crawl away. CRAWL!! AND THEY THINK I'M A GIRL!  
  
Kami-sama! (2)  
  
I don't even remember how I got away. I feel so violated!  
_  
**4. When I called Yuki's house, it was Tohma Seguchi who picked up.**  
  
_"Eiri Yuki's residence."  
  
"Seguchi-san?!?! What are you doing there?"  
  
"Nothing, Yuki requested my company. I couldn't refuse."  
  
Okay. Stop. Breathe. Inhale. Exhale.  
  
"Well where is he?" he said in a disturbingly calm manner.  
  
"He's in the shower. We were playing around and things got messy."  
  
Inhale. Exhale. Inha- Screw it!  
  
"MESSY?! MESSY?! YUKI IS MINE! DON"T TOUCH HIM! DON"T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM! Only I can touch him! You don't know what he wants! Only I do! MINE!"  
  
I was shrieking so loud, people from the staff started giving me dirty looks. One of them through there shoe at me. Not a rock, not garbage, but a shoe. They actually took of there shoe just to hurt me physically!  
  
"Shindou? Hold on a sec."  
  
"What do you want brat?"  
  
"Yuki! Why is Seguchi there? What were you doing? He's not allowed to have you! He can't have you. If he's stalking you, I'll stay by your side 24/7. You're my top priority! Yuukiii!"  
  
"Stop screaming into the receiver. Mika sent him over so I could teach him how to cook a meal for her. He spilt sauce all over me, so I went and took a shower."  
  
I sniffed audibly._  
  
Shuichi Shindou made a mental list of everything that had gone wrong this week.  
  
**1.Tatsuya mistook me for Ryuichi. Which wouldn't be so bad, except, he's really touchy feely. Involuntary shudder**  
  
_"KOI!!!" (3)  
  
"Oomph!"  
  
"Whaat??? I'm not your koi."  
  
"Oh Ryuichi honey. Don't play coy, come give me a big kiss!"  
  
"N-no! Stop please! I'm not him, I swear it."  
  
"M-mmm you always did have such sexy shoulders."  
  
Grasp.  
  
Whoa. Hold on a second.  
  
"Wait.. wait! I'm not Ry-"  
  
"Come on. I have about forty minutes before I have to be anywhere. Lets go play hooky for a while. I've been thinking of you all day looong."  
  
Oh. My. God. He's sucking on my neck!! Get if off me!!  
  
Giggle  
  
Wait. Was that my voice? My voice? No, no, no. It's not suppose to be like this!  
  
"YUKI... SAVE ME"  
  
"Your calling out my brothers name while I'm making my moves?"  
  
"I'M NOT HIM! LOOK AT MY FACE! I'M SHUICHI!!"  
  
Silence.  
  
Glare.  
  
Uh-Oh. He looks.. well.. he looks pretty damn pissed.  
  
"Why didn't you say something earlier," he demanded angrily.  
  
"I .. I was shocked from being felt up okay?"  
  
I watched him storm off. At least Yuki has the decency to look really hot when he's pissed (which is almost always).  
  
I feel so dirty, I need a long hot shower.  
_  
**2. I spilt spaghetti sauce on the nice, clean, white couch. "Look I'm sorry okay? Yuki, please don't be mad. I tried to clean it out."**  
  
_"The couch is completely drenched. Why didn't you just wash the stain out?"  
  
"I didn't mean to spill the soapy water, it was just so heavy and.."  
  
"And what?" he roared back menacingly. "Do you have to destroy everything in this house? The coffee pot, the cooking pans, the bed!"  
  
"The bed was a team effort!"  
  
Stare.  
  
"Eep."  
  
"Look I have a deadline in three days. I can't be wasting time on a punk kid like you. Just get out."  
  
"But Yuki!"  
  
"But nothing. Just.. Go"  
  
"Yuki you don't mean that."  
  
"SHUICHI! GO!"  
  
"I-I..."  
  
He promptly tossed my coat at me and shoved me out the door.  
  
"Yuki, I'll cl-"  
  
The door slammed in my face.  
  
_Shuichi Shindou exhaled his breath deeply. It was late. Yuki's house was sinfully far. His throat was sore, he had been yelled at and mauled. To top things off that damn sixth grader had bought the last box of Pocky. If he didn't know any better, he would have sworn that the kid bought it just to spite him.  
  
He sighed, kicking a rock out of the way. Wait.. could it be? Sigh. Yes, it was an empty Pocky box. Staring up at him, taunting him, mocking him, reminding him what a loser he was.  
  
Hopefully Yuki would be in one of his better moods now that his deadline was behind him. And maybe, just maybe he could forgive him for soaking his couch and rusting his pots.  
  
Shuichi cheered up at the thought of Yuki. He grinned a little and jogged the distance towards his beloved. Out of breath and panting, a sweating Shuichi fumbled with his keys.  
  
The door swung open and Shuichi put on his best 'Honey, I'm home and ready for a little lovin' grin.'  
  
"Yuki? Tadaima." (4)  
  
_'Maybe he went for a beer run... oh a note.' Brat,  
  
Be home at around 2. Just go to sleep.  
  
-Yuki_  
  
'Might as well hit the sack. It's been a disappointing day,' Shuichi thought glumly. 'But when I wake up, Yuki'll be here and everything will be perfect again.  
  
He quickly discarded the days clothes and crawled into the large feathered bed. Shuichi pulled Yuki's pillow into his chest and squeezed it tightly, inhaling the smell of Yuki's shampoo.  
  
Pretty soon the pink-haired beauty dozed off, letting his body rest and letting his imagination take over.  
  
Owari  
  
Translations and Notes

1. A boxed lunch.

2. Basically 'Oh God'

3. Koi is short for koibito which means lover

4. I'm home  
  
A/N: That's it for the prologue. A bit short, but the actually chapters should be considerably longer. The fun should start in the next chapter. If you like it... nudges toward the review button '' If you want to chat try my email. 99% chance I'll respond.  
  
WigglyJello


	2. The Game of Seduction Tap Dancing Style

A/N: Welcome my pretties ;; This is just a series of dreams for Shuichi to mull over. In fact these are weird and disturbing thoughts I have but me being the incredibly generous person I am, will pass them down to Shu-chan. Anny ways, I apologize if any of you get offended if I kinda destroy any characters you like but be warned. There is major OOC on this one, but that's done deliberately. Shuichi will stay in character but anyone in his dreams... silence Oh and this chapter will feature Ryuichi/Tatsuha fluff so enjoy! Oh and I should probably warn you, this chapter really should be PG-15.  
  
To my reviewers  
  
Tati, Meepu, HikariChang, Silverwing18, BrokenAngelYue, kitty in the box, me, Cloud Seven, A broken dream, Zufu-Chan and Sheila B.  
  
You guys are terrific. Thanks for all your support and encouragement. You guys rock!  
  
Disclaimer: Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami and WigglyJello owns no characters. However, that doesn't mean she can't capture and maul them. pets Yuki-sama Sooo purdy!  
  
**Sleepless Beauty**  
  
**Chapter One: The Game of Seduction – Tap Dancing Style**

****

****

  
  
Eiri Yuki had finally come home from his long and tedious writers' convention. He could have stayed the night, but he'd rather venture the long journey home than stay in that stuffy hotel with no talent writers. As he pulled his keys out of the door and pushed it open he was greeted with an unexpected silence. No matter how late he came home, Shuichi always waited out for him without failure. The half asleep brat would muster up enough energy to come and paw at him.  
  
He opened the door to his bedroom and glanced at the disheveled figure on the bed. Shuichi was already deep in sleep, tangled in thick blankets with his hand in his hair.  
  
'It finally happened. The brat must be tired.'  
  
Yuki smiled at the snoring boy and brushed his hair away from his eyes. No doubt that he was dreaming about sales sky rocketing off the charts or setting a record for the most Pocky eaten in one sitting. Quietly undressing, the rugged blonde turned off the lights and slipped into bed beside his lover.  
  
Shuichi stirred in his sleep, rolling towards the warm body.  
  
- In his dream -  
  
9: 00 AM – Sunday Morning (In the dream of course!)  
  
_It was one of those rare occurrences where both Shuichi and Eiri were up early in the morning. NG studios had thrown a party the night before and Shuichi and Eiri both agreed that after Sakano had a few too many drinks it had gotten a bit scary.  
  
Shuichi had finally managed to produce something edible. Pancakes and toast accompanied by coffee brewed by Eiri. Shuichi had decided that it would be incredibly romantic if Yuki would feed him. The blonde stuffed a piece of toast down his throat without putting down his newspaper in response, which led to a coughing fit and medical attention from Dr. Yuki.  
  
"Ne.. Yuki?"  
  
Yuki lowered the paper. "What is it?"  
  
"I was just wondering, if I passed out from lack of oxygen what would you do?"  
  
"I'd let you die so I could finally have my apartment as well as my quiet time back."  
  
"Oh.." he said softly._

_"..."_

_"Yuki?"_

_"Ngh?"_

_"Are you serious?" -- In a tiny voice  
  
"Idiot! Of course I'd save you. Even if you did die, you'd find someway to come back and torment me."  
  
"So you would use CPR riight?"  
  
"Yea, what's it to you?"  
  
My cheeks flushed "Well, could you demonstrate?"_

_Stare.  
  
"If you wanted a kiss you could have just asked for one."  
  
"But it's so much more fun this way!"  
  
Eiri grabbed me by the shoulders and crushed his lips against my own. A shockwave pulsated through my whole body.  
  
"Satisfied?"  
  
I nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Any plans today?"  
  
"Yes, your coming with me to watch Tatsuha's -cough- performance."  
  
"Ooh? I thought Tatsuha was a full time monk. I didn't think he had much time left over from that and stalking Ryuichi."  
  
"He doesn't. He's doing this for Ryuichi."  
  
"Oh? Soo what is he doing in his performance? Singing? Dancing? Singing while dancing? Stripping? Stripping with whips and chains... and oh oh. - ITAI! That hurt!"__  
  
"You're an idiot. He's a monk, he would never sink so low as to strip for strangers. Than again, this is pretty low."  
  
"Yuukiii tell me!!"  
  
"No, you can find out yourself."  
  
"Please?! I'll give you a hug and a kiss." Shuichi tugged energetically at his sleeves._

_"Get away from me. Your giving me your cooties."_

_"Yuuki! Tell me.. I wanna know."  
  
"Shut up! Your giving me a headache."  
  
"Yuuki! Tell the pink haired one everything!" _

_"All right, all right, just shut up."_

_"Kaaay."  
  
"He's tap dancing."  
  
Awkward silence.  
  
'Eeeeh? Tatsuha.Tap dancing. Tatsuha is .. tap dancing? I- I umm.. yeah .. okay.'  
  
"WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"  
  
"Hey, if you think that's bad you should find out why he's suddenly developed a love for dance."  
  
"For Ryuichi right? Did Ryu-chan lose a bet or something?"  
  
"No, apparently Ryuichi is turned on by tap dancing."  
  
Shuichi choked on his toasted jam.  
  
Which resulted in serious medical attention fromYuki.  
  
"Soo how did you find this out?"  
  
"I didn't want to know if that's what your asking."  
  
"Hmmm I wonder what's so appealing about tap dancing? The music sucks, the shoes are ugly. Maybe it's the thought of Tatsuha in tights and a clingy tank top. Hey.. actually, hmmmm.. interesting."  
  
"OUCH!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" --He got hit by Yuki  
  
"Your picturing me in tights and a tank top aren't you?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Don't deny it!"  
  
"FINE! I think you wearing tight clothes is hot! Is that so bad? You don't get to control my fantasies!"  
  
"Shut up! Just get your ass ready to go by 7:30, it starts at eight. I'm going to work on my book now, you go do whatever. Just be quiet."  
  
"..."  
_  
7:30 P:M – Sunday Night In the car, driving to the cough performance  
  
_"You were serious about this?"  
  
"When am I ever not serious?"  
  
"This is not happening."  
  
"Get over yourself. I'm related to him."  
  
"B-but he's my brother in law!"  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Come on Yuki! Everybody knows!"_

_"Knows what?"_

_"Everybody knows that I'm your wife."  
  
"Baka!"  
  
"Eekk.. Yuki! WATCH THE ROAD! WATCH THE ROAD!"  
  
_8:00 PM – In there seats waiting for the performance to start. Ryuichi is right beside them, eyes watering in anticipation for his Tatsuha  
  
_"My little Tatsuha is really doing this for me. Ooh I can't wait!" cried out an excited Ryuichi.  
  
"Yea, I can't believe this is really happening," I murmured.  
  
"I KNOW! I'll let you in on a little secret, but you have to promise not to tell."  
  
"Umm.. all right," I said uncertainly.  
  
"The outfit Tatsuha is wearing tonight.. I made it special for him. Let me tell you, he looks soooo good in it. He practically poured himself into it. He is sexiness personified. I can't wait till he's done and than..."  
  
'Toooooooo much information. Tooo much information. I need to gauge out my eyes. I can't seem to get the images out of my mind...'  
  
"What's wrong with you brat? You look like a constipated elephant."  
  
"Umm, I just found out some rather personal information about your brother that I wouldn't like to.. er.. share.. or be shared with.. by anyone."  
  
Yuki ruffled my hair a bit.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll make you forget about anything and everyone later."  
  
I sighed audibly, my cheeks flaming.  
  
"I'm such a lucky guy. Yuki's going to take me!"  
  
"Err.. err.. I mean.." - Several people stopped talking and turned to stare at him._

_"We're going to have sex. What are you going to do about it." I stuck my tongue out at them._

_   
  
Everyone waited with idle small talk until the lights had dimmed and the curtain rose. Tatsuha was the closing act, he was meant to break down the house. That and well, most of the kids in the audience would have left or dosed off so they wouldn't be scarred for life. I can't tell you how much I wanted to be one of them.  
  
So I guess it shouldn't have been such a shock, knowing Tatsuha and Ryuichi buut.. it's just.. too much.  
  
As the last curtain rose a scantily, spandex clad Tatsuha struck a dramatic pose, flashing the audience a devastating grin. He smirked wolfishly as slow beats of music blared from the speakers._

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Oh. My. God."  
  
Yuki's cigarette fell out of his mouth, his eyes widened.  
  
"Yuuki make it stop!"

Tap. Tap. Tap.  
  
"I think I'm going to break his legs."  
  
A starry eyed Ryuichi couldn't keep his eyes of the dancer.  
  
"This – This is so much better than my fantasies!" he cried happily.

Tap. Pause. Smirk. Tap.  
  
The pace of the music quickened as well as Tatsuha's steps. His twirls and spins were highlighted by the music, but nobody cared about that. The women in the audience flushed furiously but would not take there eyes off the monk. The men turned away muttering words like 'unbelievable and disgusting' but secretly stole a second glance.  
  
His steps were teasing and taunting as his hips swayed and his long legs sauntered all over the stage. He blew a kiss and flashed a saucy wink to his koibito. [1]  
  
Ryuichi wiped the drool dripping from his mouth and promptly caught the kiss and blew one back.  
  
Tatsuha had almost fallen off the stage in embarrassment. He kept on going, prancing his half naked ass off.  
  
I took this opportunity to crawl into Yuki's lap and comfort the shocked brother.  
  
"He invited me to come see this? What the fuck? He's more messed up than I am."  
  
I nodded in a greement.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU GUYS! You're killing the mood," grumbled Ryu.  
  
Tatsuha had become to sing in a low tantalizing voice, rubbing his hands in not so innocent places. The grin on Ryu-chan's face widened as did his eyes, not daring to turn away from his scantily clad dancer.  
  
I buried my face into Yuki's chest. "Make it stop. Make it stop."

Tap. Tap. Tap.  
  
"I would if I could, I really would," Yuki whispered desperately.  
  
I shut my eyes hard, pretending I couldn't hear the tapping. I mean this was tap dancing! How could they turn something so weird into something sooo not riight! This was, I mean.. there are strangers in the audience! He's like.. like.. a porn star.. gyah..  
  
The most frightening five minutes of my life. It didn't help that Ryuichi was practically screaming 'Take it off' in my ears. Finally the musically gradually faded away and the curtain dropped. The audience was filled with silence, no one spoke, no one moved. The same question was in everybody's mind 'Did that really happen?'  
  
All of a sudden Ryuichi stood up and cleared his throat.  
  
"My koibito everybody. Wasn't that the sexiest thing you've ever seen?" He started clapping furiously demanding a encore. Some of the woman actually joined him and egged him on.  
  
"Lets go brat. I need to get really drunk."  
  
I nodded in agreement and we quietly left the auditorium.  
  
"Yuki, I need to use the bathroom really quick. Can you wait a few minutes."  
  
"Hurry up."  
  
Iopened the door quietly and did my business. As he washed his hands he heard an all too familiar voice.  
  
"Anou.. Tatsuha-kun.. you have to do it longer or else it won't be fun. Next time do that combo thing and take out the looong club."  
  
I froze.  
  
"Oh but Ryu-chan. I've already had my turn, you do it this time."  
  
"Kaay!"  
  
"Oh yea right there. Go, faster.. faster.. no.. don't stop.. your almost there!"  
  
"THIS IS A PUBLIC PLACE. DO IT IN A HOTEL ROOM LIKE EVERYONE ELSE."  
  
"Oh, use the handcuffs!"

Blink blink.  
  
I bolted out of the bathroom crying at the top of my lungs.  
  
-back in the bathroom -

"Ne.. Ryu-chan did you hear something."  
  
Ryuichi shook his head. "Nope, but we finally beat this level of cops and robbers. Here" The singer passed the Gameboy over. "You can start stage five."

_ -------------  
_  
"Fuck."  
  
The blonde novelist sat up and cringed from a loud series of high pitched girlish screams.  
  
He violently shook the singer and when he wouldn't wake up he resorted to much more violent ways. Yuki bit Shuichi's arm.. _hard_.  
  
Shuichi opened his eyes and stared up at Yuki.  
  
"Oh Yuki it was horrible. I had the absolute worst nightmare ever," said Shuichi through muffled sobs.  
  
"Was it the orange face things, that work in the candy factory again?"   
  
"No, it's not American movies, I'm way past that."  
  
"Well whatever. It's four in the morning and I don't give a fuck."  
  
"Yuki how can you be so heartless. Don't you even care?"  
  
"Nope could care less."  
  
The blonde turned over and tried to fall back asleep. He could feel violent eyes gazing at him.  
  
Shuichi sniffed softly and rolled over, trying to fall back asleep. The room filled with pillow muffled sobs and whispered cries of suicide.  
  
"All right already! Shut up. I'll listen to your damn nightmare. Just stop snivelling."  
  
Shuichi couldn't bring himself to look Yuki in the eye.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."  
  
"Try me."  
  
The two sat in bed with steaming cups of hot chocolate as Shuichi described his dream in details. Lowering his voice at all the embarrassing parts. Not daring to look Yuki in the eye.  
  
Yuki's expression was priceless. In the middle of the story he held up his hand.  
  
"It's all right, you don't have to tell me all the details. You can stop right there. But rest assured, if he ever did that, I'd break his legs off."  
  
"What am I going to do? I can never sleep again! I'm tainted for life! When I close my eyes I can hear the tapping."  
  
Yuki sighed. "You're a lot of trouble you know that?"  
  
Shuichi sobbed into Yuki's shirt. "What's wrong with me?"  
  
Passing a half empty box of Pocky over, Yuki gently wrapped his arms around Shuichi.  
  
"It'll be okay. We'll get past you having weird sex dreams about my brother."  
  
Sniffing audibly, Shuichi wiped his tears and miserably bit into a Pocky stick. "You think so?"  
  
"Yes you freak," he said as he ate the stick in Shuichi's mouth, pressing his lips firmly against Shu-chan's pink ones.  
  
"I think, perhaps I can tire you out. You're going to be pretty distracted tonight."  
  
Shuichi smiled at him. "Thank-you. For everything I mean." He hugged Yuki gently and rubbed his cheek against the taller's chest.  
  
Yuki let him linger for a moment before reaching over and turning out the lights. The lights turned off with a 'click' and the moonlight poured through the window. Both of them were entangled in blankets and each other. The large blanket draped over both of them moved around violently.  
  
"Nnnnghh.. Yuki.. stop.. teasing!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Eeeekkkk!"  
  
The room filled with high pitched girlish screams once more, but for completely different reasons.

Owari  
  
Translations  
  
1. Koi means lover.  
  
A/N: Okay.. grins nervously So what did everyone think? ducks rotten veggies I know, I know too many implications hmm? Anny ways, I warned you all ahead of time that this would be weird and disturbing so if your scarred for life you have only yourselves to blame! Comments? Suggestions? Flames? nudges the review button  
  
WigglyJello 


End file.
